


Do You Dream About Me

by flareonfury



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Ghost Whisperer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 5trueloves, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny catches Melinda singing and dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Dream About Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babydracky](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=babydracky).



> AU - Melinda had met Johnny instead of Jim.
> 
> Written for babydracky with the prompt Johnny/Melinda. Also written for 5trueloves prompt 80s Music. The song is _Do You Dream About Me?_ by Alisha.

Johnny leaned against the doorframe quietly, watching his fiancé dance around and singing in a hair brush as she cleaned the living room. He wanted to laugh, but he couldn't help but also get a little turned on from the way she moved her hips. Nor could he help but feel his heart swell at how much she was happy and completely enjoying herself.

"Do you dream about me… when you dream about someone!!?" Melinda belted out along with the music on the CD.

One of Melinda's secret loves (to his great amusement) would be anything 80s… she especially loved the music and films, which she often forced him to watch (or listen) with her when he wasn't out being the Human Torch of the Fantastic Four or her going off and helping ghosts cross over into the light. And although he complained about watching them, he did in fact found himself enjoying them quite often which he knew she knew that he did but he still complained anyway.

This wasn't the first nor would it be the last time Johnny caught Melinda in his shirt and a pair of underwear cleaning the apartment while singing along to the music blasting off the CD player… and he absolutely loved every minute of it.


End file.
